Ai no Scenario: Wedding Disaster
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: "-Jadi jangan takut, Tetsuya, kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan bila itu ke neraka sekalipun, Aku akan selalu mengikutimu."
1. Chapter 1

Seperti halnya acara pernikahan pada umumnya, kita akan melihat wajah-wajah ceria penuh senyum, termasuk kedua pasang pengantin yang tidak ada habisnya menebar rasa sayang kepada seluruh undangan. Dentuman musik disko pun makin memeriahkan pesta tersebut, sayangnya "tamu tak diundang" merusak pesta yang tadinya normal-normal saja. "Pesta" masih tetap berjalan, tapi sekarang dimeriahkan oleh teriakan-teriakan tamu undangan yang sedang digigit oleh zombie. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu sekarang menghiasi lantai dansa. Santapan lezat yang tertata rapih di meja hanya jadi hiasan tak dipedulikan, karena mereka yang sudah terinfeksi lebih memilih mengejar manusia yang hidup dan mencicipi leher mereka.

.

.

WARNING: BL, M-PREG, Possible OOC, BLOOD, dan membosankan

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Ai no Scenario terinspirasi dari sebuah film horror berjudul REC 3: GENESIS, dengan alur yang sedikit diubah

.

.

.

First

 _Inggris, 20 Januari 20XX_

 _13.48 PM_

 _Lelah,_

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik crimsonnya—Akashi Seijuuro, melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan 'orang-orang berisik' itu.

Bukannya berisik, mereka hanya menanyai Akashi perihal pernikahannya, tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu, berteman lalu saling suka, sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama mereka 'berpacaran' bagaimana mereka mendapat izin dari orang tua kedua belah pihak, dan pertanyaan semacam itu lah.

Mereka—Akashi Seijuuro dan _Kuroko Tetsuya,_

Sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, mengingat pernikahan Akashi dan kekasih bersurai biru mudanya itu masih dianggap _taboo_ dan unik (karena ini juga mereka melaksanakan pernikahan mereka diluar Jepang).

Alasannya? Karena keduanya memiliki gender yang sama—laki-laki.

Bahkan seumur-umur, selama dua puluh dua tahun Akashi hidup didunia ini, tidak pernah terbayang akan menikahi seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang salah dengan orang yang dipilihnya ini, karena dia—Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah salah.

Akashi menyukai Tetsuya, Akashi menyayangi Tetsuya, Akashi nyaman berada didekat Tetsuya walaupun keberadaannya sangat sulit dideteksi oleh orang-orang, bahkan muncul rasa ingin memiliki kekasihnya seutuhnya. Kalau seudah begini, apa yang salah dengan menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya? Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, kembali ke prinsip seorang Akashi, _karena ia selalu benar._

Penjelasan rincinya disimpan dulu, kembali kecerita—

Mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka, bukannya Akashi sombong atau apa, apalagi saat pernikahannya sekarang ini ia ingin menjadi laki-laki yang sabar dan ramah dulu, meninggalkan kepribadiannya yang asli, sinis dan tidak suka basa-basi. Hanya kali ini saja, saat hari bahagianya tiba

Akashi hanya muak, atau lebih tepatnya bosan dan lelah, menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari orang-orang yang berbeda selama tiga jam belakangan ini. Hello? Apakah perlu Akashi mengumumkannya lewat microphone agar semua orang-orang tau dan berhenti menanyainya.

Ditambah, Tetsuya-nya belum datang, membuat Akashi satu-satunya tuan rumah yang ada kerepotan, menyambut dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada para tamu yang hadir karena sudah repot datang jauh-jauh ke Inggris. Walaupun yang diundang hanya teman dekat dan keluarga dekat, tapi jumlah undangan hampir mencapai empat ratus orang.

Akashi berhenti setelah mendapat tempat yang enak, sedikit memojok dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Akashi meregangkan tulang lehernya yang terasa pegal

Kekasihnya itu—berani-beraninya membuat Akashi mengurus tamu-tamu itu sendirian selama tiga jam ini, lihat saja akan kuberi hukuman padanya. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepala Akashi, membuat sebuah seringai mengerikan mengembang diwajahnya

"Apa-apaan dengan seringaimu itu, Akashi? Dan hei—tuan rumah seharusnya berdiri menyambut tamu-tamunya, bukannya menyendiri seperti ini."

Akashi kembali memasang tampang datarnya, melirik kearah sumber suara, dilihatnya pemuda tan dengan surai navy blue yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian merangkul pundak Akashi, memberi salam pertemuan ala sang pemuda tan tersebut.

"Kau bisa menakuti anak kecil dengan seringaimu itu, Akashi." Suara lain muncul diikuti dengan pemuda bersurai hijau berkacamata dengan pistol ditangannya.

"Hee—bukannya kau yang malah akan menakuti anak kecil dengan benda ditanganmu itu, Shintarou?"

"I-ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini-nanodayo! Oha Asa bilang keberuntungan Cancer berada paling bawah dan benda keberuntunganku hari ini adalah pistol ini!"

Akashi mengangguk malas, memang sudah jadi kebiasaan si _Oha-Asa freak_ ini membawa barang aneh yang diyakini sebagai _lucky item_ atau benda keberuntungannya.

 _Terserah kau saja, asal jangan membahayakan tamu-tamuku._

" _Doumo_ , Akachin~ maaf kami terlambat~" _kraus kraus kraus_

Dibelakang Shintarou muncul sosok pria dengan tinggi yang tidak normal, dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh snack, juga mulut yang tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah itu.

"Hmm.. tidak apa, Atsushi. Aku mengerti."

Dan tidak lama setelah itu,

" _O-ME-DET-TOOUUUU_ AKASHIICCHI!"

Suara itu—

Akashi hampir terjungkal akibat pelukan tiba-tiba dari orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang cempreng, Kise Ryouta. Orang ini—sebisa mungkin Akashi menahan emosinya.

Kembali mengingat ucapannya—setidaknya hari ini Akashi ingin menjadi seseorang yang ramah dan penyabar.

Kise melepas pelukannya, mungkin sadar kalau Akashi hampir kehabisan oksigen akibat pelukan mautnya itu.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya jadi Kuroko yang selalu dipeluk oleh makhluk kuning ini. _Sesak_.

"Hehe.. _gomen ne_ Akashicchi, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saja." Kise memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya dan tertawa sedikit canggung, sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

 ** _Bohong._**

Akashi tau Kise dihadapannya ini sedang berbohong, terlihat dari jelas dari matanya, dan jangan lupakan kalau Akashi ini selalu benar.

Akashi juga tau, sangat tau malah tentang perasaan makhluk pirang ini kepada calon pendamping hidupnya—Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengingat kalau mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Sedikit, tapi terkadang Akashi merasa cemburu pada Kise yang sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak daripada dia dengan Kuroko.

Tapi dilain sisi, Akashi juga harus berterima kasih dengan Kise karna berkat dialah Akashi bisa bertemu Kuroko.

"Eh? ngomong-ngomong dimana Tetsucchi?" Kise celingak celinguk disekitarnya, mencari sosok mungil bersurai langit musim panas disekitarnya, yaa barangkali Kise hanya tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Ia sangat tau benar kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, membuat dia terkadang kewalahan bila sedang _kencan_ dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Padahal jelas Kuroko ada disampingnya, atau mengikuti dibelakangnya, atau juga mampir ditoko yang menjual milkshake kesukaannya.

"Dia belum datang." Jawab Akashi mencoba mengcopy wajah datar milik kekasihnya. _Bahkan sekarang dia berani-beraninya memanggil Tetsuya-ku dengan nama kecilnya, Hee~_

"Hee?! Padahal acaranya sudah mau dimulai kan?!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Kise, Akashi melirik arloji miliknya ditangannya

 ** _15.53_**

Acaranya dimulai jam empat, berarti tinggal tujuh menit lagi

Akashi menarik nafas, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia berjalan kearah kerumunan orang-orang atau tamu undangan yang ia undang, kemudian memerintah—bukan, meminta mereka untuk segera memasuki gedung akad.

Semuanya telah masuk, tersisa Akashi yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Melirik sedikit kearah gerbang gedung akad tersebut. Tak lama sebuah limousin hitam berhenti tepat dihadapan gerbang tersebut. Membuat seringa—senyuman seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengembang. Tanpa melihat siapa tamu terakhir yang datang

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung

 _Okaerinasai, Tetsuya_

 _O0O_

"Tetsu-niichan, dimana kau?! Cepatlah, Sei-niichan pasti sudah menunggu!"

Suara cempreng tersebut menggema dirumah tersebut. Pemilik suara itu tak lain adalah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun, dengan surai berwarna biru langit dan iris mata senada.

Mata bulat gadis tersebut melirik kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan Tetsuya-niichannya. Membuka satu persatu ruangan dirumah itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku disini, Tsuki-chan." kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tetsuki, sontak membuat Tetsuki sedikit melompat menjauh.

" _Mou_ ~ nii-chan. Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!" Tetsuki berbalik dan memandang kakaknya, dilihatnya kakaknya yang mirip sekali dengannya sedang memandangnya, tangan Kuroko menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, wajahnya sedikit berkeringat dan terlihat sedikit lebih pucat. Tunggu— pucat?!

"Tetsu-niichan? Ada apa? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Tetsuki yang langsung mendekati kakaknya. Sedikit berjinjit, berusaha menggapai kening Tetsuya untuk memeriksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuki-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Nii-chan hanya sedikit mual saja." Kata Tetsuya kalem.

"Eeh?! Ta..tapi, Tetsu-niichan terlihat pucat!"

"Wajahku ini memang pucat, Tsuki-chan. Sudahlah, kita harus segera berangkat atau kita akan terlambat. Dimana Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama?"

"Mereka sudah menunggu dimobil."

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita berangkat, Tsuki-chan."

Tetsuya menggandeng tangan adik kecilnya tersebut dan menariknya keluar dari rumah itu. Tanpa disangka, bibir Tetsuya memperlihatkan senyum yang amat sangat tipis. Hanya seseorang dengan mata yang sangat jeli yang bisa melihat lengkungan tipis dibibir Kuroko

0o0

Sorak penonton mendadak pecah ketika melihat sang mempelai perempuan –coret- mempelai laki-laki memasuki gedung tersebut didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, sama dengan milik Akashi.

Setelah Kuroko berdiri dihadapan Akashi, Akashi memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya kepada Kuroko, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Kuroko yang melihat itu membalas uluran tangannya dan dengan cepat Akashi menarik Kuroko kedekapannya.

Sesaat manik mata mereka saling beradu, crimson dengan biru langit. Kemudian Kuroko menoleh kearah sang pendeta dan mengangguk, tanda kalau mereka sudah siap.

Upacara pun dimulai, janji-janji mulai dilatunkan dengan fasih oleh kedua belah pasangan.

"Dan kalian yang ingin mengikat pernikahan ini, satukan tangan kalian." Kata pendeta itu pada akhirnya.

Akashi mengambil satu cincin yang ada dikotak berwarna merah.

"Tetsuya, terima cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta dan kesetiaanku padamu." Katanya dengan lembut lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Kuroko.

Pipi Kuroko sedikit merona kala mendengar ucapan Akashi, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dan memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Akashi, "Sei, terima cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta dan kesetiaanku padamu."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

 _"_ _Semoga pasangan ini berbahagia!"_

 _"_ _Selamat!"_

Mengabaikan sorakan para tamu, Kuroko memeluk Akashi, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko berbisik.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi tepat ditelinga Kuroko.

Dan mulai hari ini, nama Kuroko Tetsuya telah berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan orang-orang yang mengikuti dan malah mengerubungi mereka. Ada juga yang memberikan bunga kepada Kuroko, juga ada yang memberikan ucapan selamat langsung kepada dua insan yang baru saja dipersatukan dengan ikatan pernikahan ini.

Kuroko hanya bisa membalas ucapan mereka dengan ucapan 'terimakasih' diikuti senyum yang lebar dan tulus, jarang untuk kita melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang sekarang ini. Biasanya pemuda bersurai biru muda ini hanya akan menunjukan ekspresi wajah sedatar tembok Cina. Tapi entahlah, kali ini mungkin saking senangnya ekspresi Kuroko bahkan pecah. Tersenyum lebar, tertawa, bahkan ada sedikit air mata kebahagiaan diujung matanya.

Akashi menatap lekat kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi istri (atau suami?) baginya ini. Melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Kuroko cukup untuk membuat hati Akashi senang dan ikut mengembangkan senyum tulus kepada tamunya—bukan senyum iblis yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Tentu saja, mereka harus mengabadikan moment ini. Mereka semua berfoto-foto. Ada foto Akashi dan Kuroko bersama dengan keluarga Akashi, foto Akashi dan Tetsuya bersama keluarga Kuroko, kemudian bersama teman-teman mereka. Bahkan para tamu pun tak lupa ikut berpartisipasi tak ingin ketinggalan.

Setelah puas dengan berfoto-foto, Akashi Masaomi—atau lebih tepatnya Ayahanda Akashi memerintahkan para tamu untuk segera menuju ke gedung resepsi yang letaknya bersebalahan dengan gedung tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan.

oOo

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan bergandengan menuju gedung resepsi mereka. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari gedung tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan mereka, jadi mereka tidak memerlukan mobil untuk mengantar.

"Ne, Sei.." Kuroko membuka suara, sekarang mereka telah berada di halaman gedung resepsi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni panjangnya.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Aku.. ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Wajahnya ia dongakkan, matanya menatap mata Akashi penuh harap.

"Hmm?"

" _Etto_.. kau tau?" tanya Kuroko sedikit gugup dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar

"Tau apa, Tetsuya? Bahkan kau belum memberitahuku." Akashi terkikik geli melihat tingkah Tetsuya-nya. Dicubitnya pipi chubby Tetsuya gemas

"Sakit, Sei.." kata Kuroko setengah berbisik sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah bekas dicubit kekasihnya.

Akashi menempatkan tangannya dikepala Kuroko kemudian mengelusnya lembut. "Gomen, Tetsuya. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri, kau terlalu menggemaskan apalagi dengan ekspresimu tadi."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati perlakuan Akashi. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap Akashi dengan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan, membuat Akashi benar-benar ingin melahap kekasih biru mudanya ini

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko, berniat mencium—

"Lihat? Siapa pengantin baru yang sekarang sedang pamer kemesraan disini." Ucap suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Nya.

"Mou~ Sei-chan! _Know your place_. Aku tau kalian sudah menikah, tapi jangan memamerkannya. Apa kau ingin membuat kami iri?" suara lain berbicara

"Yo, Akashi!"

Akashi memandang sedikit jengkel kepada tiga orang laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya. Gagal sudah rencananya.

Yang pertama, laki-laki tinggi dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuhnya, Nebuya Eikichi.

Yang kedua, Laki-laki— tidak, Akashi masih ragu dengan gender orang ini. yang tinggi dengan bulu mata lentik menghiasi matanya, Mibuchi Reo

Yang ketiga, Hayama Koutaro, laki-laki berambut kepirangan dengan wajah yang selalu ceria— tunggu, kali ini ia lumayan pendiam tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalian bertiga— bukankah sedari dulu sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menganggu kegiatan privasiku." Kata Akashi dengan nada tajam dan mengancam.

" _Ma ma_ , Sei-chan. Maaf kalau kami menganggu. Kami hanya iseng." Mibuchi buka suara

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak menyambut kami barusan. Oh ayolah, kami sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Inggris dan si tuan rumah malah mengabaikan kami." Tambah Nebuya

Ekspresi wajah Akashi berubah menjadi datar dan biasa, " Sumimasen, kalau aku mengabaikan kalian, dan Kotarou, ada apa dengan tanganmu yang diperban itu?"

Akashi tidak cukup buta untuk mengabaikan perban yang melilit pergelangan tangan kiri Hayama.

Yang ditanya malah tertawa, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, ada perban yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya. "Ahh.. ini? Hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Bisa tolong kau jelaskan, Kotarou." Jelas-jelas bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah. Yah, sebenarnya Akashi sedikit khawatir dengan mantan rekan tim basketnya saat di SMA dulu ini.

Sementara Kotarou menjelaskan ceritanya. Kuroko memandang jengkel kepada Akashi dan temannya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Lagi-lagi, keberadaannya dilupakan.

 _Menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting._

Perlahan, agar tidak ketahuan, Kuroko memisahkan diri dari Akashi. Tadinya ia berniat menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang berbincang dengan rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, mata Kuroko menangkap sosok pirang yang sedang berjongkok sambil memandangi tanaman mawar merah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Kise-kun._

Kuroko menghampiri makhluk pirang tersebut. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Kise seperti sedang melamun. Matanya menatap mawar mewah yang sedang ia raba, terlihat menerawang.

"Ehm, Doumo, Kise-kun." Kuroko berusaha memecah keheningan, kali ini suaranya sedikit ia tinggikan, cukup membuat makhluk pirang tersebut sedikit tersentak dan terjungkal dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu-ssu!"

"Sumimasen, Kise-kun. Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Aku sudah berada disini beberapa detik yang lalu tapi kau malah tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kise berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Kise menepuk jas hitam yang sedikit kotor akibat terjungkal barusan.

"Kau melamun, Kise-kun. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa cerita padaku seperti biasa. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

 _Hehe.. seperti biasa.. ya?_ "Tidak apa-apa Kurokochhi! Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan!"

Hening.

Suasana mendadak terlihat canggung bagi mereka berdua sesaat. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

oOo

"Beruntung reflekmu bagus, Kotaro. Sehingga anjing itu tidak menyerang wajahmu atau bagian yang vital lainnya. Berterimakasihlah padaku yang dulu telah membuat latihan untuk mengasah gerak reflekmu." Akashi akhirnya tau penyebab luka ditangan Hayama.

Hayama bilang, kemarin, setelah ia sampai di Inggris, ia berjalan-jalan disekitar untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba, matanya teralihkan oleh seekor anjing dipinggir jalan yang kejang-kejang seperti sedang sekarat. Entah mengapa hati Hayama merasa kasihan, ia mendekati anjing tersebut kemudian mengelusnya. Tak lama, tiba-tiba anjing tersebut melotot, bangun dan langsung menyerang Kotaro. Sontak Hayama langsung melompat kebelakang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tadinya anjing tersebut berniat menyerang wajah Hayama. Dan pada akhirnya anjing tersebut menggigit tangan Hayama, memang tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup membuat Hayama berteriak kesakitan, mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki disekitar. Beberapa orang mendekati Hayama untuk menolong, muncul juga polisi yang langsung menembak beberapa kali anjing tersebut hingga mati. Sementara Hayama yang dilanda syok perlahan kesadarannya memudar.

Hayama terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan yang menyengat.

 _Rumah sakit? Kenapa?_

Ia melihat tangan kanannya yang tertancap jarum infus sedangkan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Ia ingat sekarang

 _Aku diserang anjing gila. Sial._

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, terlihat seorang suster datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Hayama. Beruntung Hayama lumayan mengerti bahasa Inggris jadi ia bisa menjawab serentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang suster, walaupun tidak terlalu lancar juga.

Hayama bilang ia ingin pulang, karena teman baiknya akan menikah esok hari dan ia ingin bersiap-siap, ditambah kedua temannya, Mibuchi dan Nebuya pasti akan mencarinya karena berjalan-jalan terlalu lama. Tapi suster itu melarangnya, ia bilang ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih detail lagi, takut-takut anjing tersebut terkena virus berbahaya atau apa. Hayama menolaknya, tentu saja. Bahkan ia sempat berdebat selama satu jam dengan suster tersebut. Pada akhirnya Hayama diizinkan pulang dengan syarat bila ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan ganjil, Hayama harus segera memeriksakannya ke Rumah sakit

 _Perhatian Sekali._

Bahkan pacarnya tidak pernah seperhatian ini padanya.

 _Tunggu, bukannya selama ini aku tidak pernah berpacaran?_

Dalam perjalan pulang ke hotel, Hayama baru sadar kalau selama ini dia Jones. _#okeiniabaikan#_

Kembali ke cerita— Akashi melirik kesebelahnya, ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Tetsuya-nya tidak ada disisinya.

Manik crimsonnya menyapu keseluruhan pemandangan taman digedung resepsi tersebut, dan pandangannya terhenti ketika manik nya menangkap sosok bersurai biru muda yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok makhluk lain bersurai kuning. Mereka tidak terlihat mengobrol, hanya saling memandang.

Ahh, Akashi tau.

Buru-buru ia menghampiri mereka, "Tetsuya, kemana saja kau. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jangan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa seizinku jika sedang bersamaku?"

Kuroko menatap sosok yang baru saja menghampirinya, "Gomen, Sei. Kau terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dengan mereka, aku tidak mau menganggu."

"Hmm.. dan Ryouta, kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam? Yang lain sudah berada didalam, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Akashi menatap Kise tajam begitupun sebaliknya. Dan entah mengapa atmosfernya menjadi berat, membuat Tetsuya tidak nyaman.

"Ehem!" Tetsuya berdehem, mencoba memecah suasana berat diantara mereka.

"Kise-kun? Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi padaku?" tanya Tetsuya pada Kise

"Aku hanya ingin bilang.. Selamat, semoga kau bahagia." Katanya sedikit canggung. Kise menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal itu. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan Kise

"Terimakasih, Kise-kun. Kau juga, harus cepat-cepat menyusul."

"Haha.. terimakasih Tetsucchi! Kalau begitu.. aku masuk dulu! Ja~" Kise melepas uluran tangannya kemudian berlari masuk kedalam.

"Ne, Tetsuya. Aku ada _permintaan_ untukmu." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba

"Apa itu, Sei? Selama aku mampu akan aku lakukan."

Seringai muncul dibibir Akashi, membuat Kuroko sedikit merinding kala melihatnya. "Eh? benarkah itu, Tetsuya? Apapun selama kau bisa."

Tetsuya mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Perintah Akashi, berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko dibelakang membuntutinya sambil berdoa semoga Akashi tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

oOo

"Apa ini, Sei?"

Kuroko menggeram, tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat. Rasanya ingin sekali meng 'ignite pass' makhluk merah yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Diamlah Tetsuya, bukankah kau bilang kau akan memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan. Kau terlihat lebih manis sekarang."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul disudut kening Kuroko.

 _What the Hell._

Kesal, marah, dan malu. Itulah perasaan Kuroko saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak kesal dan marah. Ternyata kekasih absolute nya ini memintanya untuk memakai gaun pengantin wanita dalam pesta. Sekali lagi, GAUN PENGANTIN WANITA!

Malu! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang. Jelas-jelas gendernya ini positif mutlak dan pasti laki-laki. Disuruh memakai pakaian perempuan. Apalagi gaun pengantin. _Hell no!_

Saat ini Kuroko memakai gaun perempuan berwarna putih dengan potongan dada yang rendah, mengekspos bahu dan leher jenjangnya. Panjang gaun tersebut juga tidak biasa. Dikepalanya terpasang _veil_ yang cukup panjang berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai high heel. Benar-benar cantik dan manis dan mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Bukan, bahkan perempuan pun kalah manisnya dengan Kuroko.

"Aku menarik kembali kata-kata ku, Sei." Kata Kuroko kesal sambil mempertahankan ekspresi _flat_ nya.

"Tidak bisa. Dan sudah terlanjur." kata Akashi dengan senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas diwajahnya, membuat Kuroko ingin melepas sepatu high heel yang ia pakai dan menancapkannya ke jidat Akashi.

"Ayo masuk Tetsuya, jangan membuat orang-orang menunggu. Kita yang jadi bintangnya malam ini."

Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu Aula utama.

Dengan sangat dan amat terpaksa, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan tersebut dengan Akashi tepat berada disampingnya, sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Menunduk. Sebisa mungkin wajahnya yang sekarang warnanya berubah seperti tomat ia sembunyikan.

Sesaat tamu-tamu yang ada diruangan tersebut terdiam. Terpukau dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

 _Sesosok bidadari baru saja turun dari surga._

Saat pasangan ini berjalan menuju tujuannya mereka dihadiahi oleh tepuk tangan, sorak, dan siulan yang ditunjukan kepada Kuroko.

 _Sei.. Awas kau!_

"Mou~ Tecchan! Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata selama ini anakku sangat cantik dan manis." Kata Ibu Kuroko

" _Ara-ara_ \- Pantas saja Sei-chan tergila-gila padamu, Tecchan!" tambah Ibu Akashi

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik punggung Akashi saking malunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Lagipula mereka ini keluarga dan teman-teman kita. Kau tidak perlu malu." Bisik Akashi.

 _Jelas saja kau tidak merasa malu Sei-kun. Karna aku disini yang sedang dipermalukan!_

Seijuuuro dan Kuroko kini sudah berhenti didepan kue pernikahan mereka yang besarnya sampai bertingkat-tingkat.

Akashi mengambil pedang panjang yang letaknya disamping kue untuk memotong kue tersebut. Bersama-sama, tangan Akashi dan Kuroko membelah—memotong kue tersebut.

Akashi menempatkan kue yang sudah ia potong kecil dipiring kemudian memakannya sendiri.

"Aku juga mau, Sei." Pinta Kuroko

Akashi malah memakan kue tersebut, mengunyahnya.

Menatap Tetsuya-nya, tangan Akashi bergerak— mengangkat sedikit dagu Kuroko. Wajahnya mendekat, mencium—bukan, lebih tepatnya memindahkan kue yang Akashi makan tadi ke mulut Kuroko.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Pipi Kuroko langsung bersemu merah. Sambil mengunyah makanan yang telah 'disuapi' Akashi. Benar-benar, sekarang Tetsuya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang malu-malu kucing, manis sekali.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Bukankah rasanya dua kali lebih enak?" tanya Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

Yang ditanya malah menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

Setelah acara potong kue, acara dilanjut dengan dansa. Musik disko mengalun meriah diaula tersebut. Para tamu berdansa, tak terkecuali dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Acara berjalan mulus, sampai suara teriakan tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oi Hayama! Apa yang kau lakukan, turun dari situ, BERBAHAYA!"

Suara Nebuya membuat pandangan para tamu beralih kepadanya. Nebuya sedang berteriak kepada seseorang dilantai dua, dan para tamu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Terlihat laki-laki pirang yang dipanggil Hayama ini sedang duduk dipinggir balkon lantai dua dengan wajah linglung. Hampir jatuh.

Dan didetik selanjutnya, dapat terlihat kalau tubuh tersebut yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangan miring dan langsung jatuh kebawah menghantam meja panjang yang penuh dengan makanan, membuat meja tersebut hancur terbelah menjadi dua.

"Panggil ambulan cepat!"

Para tamu berteriak, panik. Mibuchi mendekati Hayama yang sepertinya setengah sadar.

"Hayama apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" tanya Mibuchi emosi dan khawatir.

Mibuchi membalik tubuh Hayama yang membelakanginya, dilihatnya wajah Hayama yang.. lain. Tidak seperti Hayama biasanya.

"Hayama, kau—"

Belum sempat Mibuchi melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Hayama langsung bangun dan menyerang, lebih tepatnya menggigit leher Mibuchi. Mibuchi membulatkan matanya kaget.

Gigitan Hayama cukup dalam. Sambil menggigit, Hayama menarik leher yang ia gigit itu. Darah dan daging tersebar, sedangkan Mibuchi yang digigit langsung tumbang.

Para tamu berteriak makin panik.

Hayama bangkit, mendekati salah satu tamu yang tak jauh darinya kemudian mulutnya memuntahkan darah dan daging milik Mibuchi ke wajah tamu tersebut. Membuat tamu itu berteriak semakin histeris, seketika _stuck_ — lupa untuk lari.

Para tamu berhamburan, berusaha menyelamatkan diri, saling menabrak, tidak memperdulikan apapun selain menyelamatkan nyawa diri mereka sendiri.

Sialnya kepanikan tamu-tamu itu membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terpisah.

Dalam kepanikan, mata Akashi menisik seluruh ruangan, berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Sial, Akashi lupa, kalau kekasihnya mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

 _Sial sial sial._

Dan dimulailah kisah berdarah mereka berdua..

.

.

.

Oke ini perkenalan

maaf bila ceritanya kurang dimengerti dan kurang masuk akal, Author baru dan ini fic pertama saya. masih butuh bimbingan~


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: BL, M-PREG, Possible OOC, BLOOD, death character dan membosankan.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Ai no Scenario terinspirasi dari sebuah film horror berjudul REC 3: GENESIS, dengan alur yang sedikit diubah.

.

.

-Second-

"Apa kau melihat Tetsuya?!" Akashi bertanya kepada salah satu tamu yang sedang berlari panik.

Tamu itu menggeleng dan langsung lari menyelamatkan diri.

"Akashi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita harus sembunyi!" pemilik suara tersebut menarik lengan Akashi kasar, memaksanya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Daiki, lepas! Aku harus mencari Tetsuya!" Akashi memberontak, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan _ganguro_ yang menariknya ini.

Aomine, menarik Akashi kedalam dapur kemudian langsung menguncinya rapat.

Ada orang lain selain Akashi yang mengikuti Aomine.

Kuroko Tetsuki, adik Tetsuya dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Sial, ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?!" kutuk Aomine, tangan ia kepalkan sedangkan matanya mengintip kekacauan yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Semua orang menjadi gila, dan mulai makan satu sama lain, Mine-chin." Jawab Murasakibara polos dengan wajah malas seperti biasanya. Disaat orang-orang panik titan ungu ini malah sangat tenang.

"Tetsuya?! Apakah diantara kalian ada yang melihat Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi panik. Biasanya Akashi selalu bisa mempertahankan ketenanangannya, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya ditengah kekacauan saat ini.

 _Apakah Tetsuya bisa meloloskan diri?_

 _Atau_

Akashi menepis fikiran buruk tersebut. Tetsuya pasti _baik-baik saja._ Akashi itu mutlak dan selalu benar.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga."

Jawab Aomine dan Murasakibara bergantian

Akashi menghampiri Tetsuki yang sedang duduk ketakutan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

 _"_ _Tetsu-niichan.. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, kalian dimana? Tsuki takut.."_ Tetsuki menggumam

Perlahan Akashi memeluknya, "Tidak apa-apa, Tsuki. Ada aku disini. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Tetsuki menatap Akashi kemudian langsung memeluknya erat, "Sei-niichan! Tsuki takut.."

Sedangkan Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu kesal dan iba. Kesal karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan Kuroko dan Iba karna melihat Tetsuki—adik teman baik mereka yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan dipelukan Akashi.

"Tangganya! Mungkin ada jalan keluar disana. Ikuti aku." Kata Aomine sambil menunjuk tangga diruangan tersebut.

Aomine berlari naik keatas diikuti Murasakibara.

Menoleh kanan kiri, manik navy Aomine berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ketika ia masuk keruangan diatas. Tapi sialnya, ada dua zombie diruangan ini. Melihat kedatangan Aomine zombie-zombie tersebut bersiap menyerang, dengan sigap Aomine menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat dan kembali turun.

Sedangkan keadaan diluar sana terlihat semakin kacau, Tetsuki semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Akashi.

Akashi hanya bisa mengelus pundak gadis kecil ini, berharap agar dia bisa segera tenang.

Murasakibara dan Aomine berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain. Mereka menemukan lubang yang terhubung dengan basement bawah tanah. Murasakibara mencari obeng disekitar dapur tersebut, setelah menemukannya Ia langsung memutar mur yang terdapat diantara lubang itu.

Zombie-zombie diluar sana mulai tidak sabar dan mengamuk, mencoba mendobrak pintu dapur. Sementara Murasakibara semakin cepat mencoba melepas mur.

"Cepat, Atsushi!" teriak Akashi tidak sabaran.

Aomine mencoba membantu. Bukannya membantu ia malah mengacaukan. Obeng yang Murasakibara gunakan malah jatuh dan masuk diantara lubang kecil tersebut.

Murasakibara menatap Aomine geram, **"Mine-chin.."**

Aomine meminta maaf. Bergegas bangkit dan mencari jalan keluar lain. Matanya menemukan lubang yang sama dengan diameter tidak terlalu besar yang terletak diatas dapur tersebut. Dengan cepat Aomine menaiki meja-meja didapur tersebut dan mencoba memaksa membuka lubang itu

"Disini ada jalan!" teriak Aomine

Akashi, Tetsuki dan Murasakibara langsung mendekat.

"Aku tak akan muat disana." Kata Murasakibara

"Kita tak bisa pergi tanpa—

"Jangan bodoh. Cepat, masuklah!" potong Murasakibara cepat

Akashi dan Aomine menatap Murasakibara

BRAKKK!

Para Zombie yang membrutal mulai mendobrak. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah masuk, wajahnya berlumuran darah dengan mulut yang terbuka sambil mengaum kelaparan, tangannya meraih-raih masuk, mencoba menerobos paksa

"Aku mengerti. Tetsuki, kau masuk duluan." kata Akashi pada akhirnya.

Tetsuki menuruti perintah Akashi, diikuti Akashi yang masuk, kemudian Aomine

Aomine memandang Murasakibara. "Aku bersumpah akan kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu, Murasakibara."

Murasakibara hanya tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan jempolnya.

 _Aku baik-baik saja._

Aomine, Akashi dan Tetsuki masuk kedalam lubang itu, sementara Murasakibara menatap nanar kepergian teman-temannya.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan sambil menunggu giliranku tiba?" gumam Murasakibara

.

.

Lubang yang dimasuki Aomine, Akashi dan Tetsuki sangat gelap dan sempit.

Aomine merogoh saku celananya, mencari korek api kemudian menyalakannya (beruntung karna Aomine adalah seorang perokok, jadi ia selalu membawa korek api kemana-mana). Aomine dapat melihat tubuh mungil Tetsuki yang memeluk Akashi.

Aomine mengusap pipi Tetsuki lembut, "Kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan temukan Tetsu dan keluar dari sini, paham?" dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Akashi, saat aku diluar aku melihat mobil polisi. Kita harus kesana dan mencari bantuan." lanjut Aomine.

Akashi mengangguk. Kedua manik crimsonnya menisik setiap sudut lorong tersebut, terlalu gelap. Tapi matanya menangkap sedikit cahaya diujung lorong itu. "Kurasa.. ada cahaya didepan sana."

"Mungkin ini mengarah ke taman. Ayo cepat kita harus kesana!" kata Aomine.

Akashi merangkak mendekati cahaya tersebut, dibelakangnya Tetsuki kemudian dibelakang Tetsuki ada Aomine yang ikut merangkak, mengingat lorong ini sempit.

Wajar saja Murasakibara menolak untuk ikut, ia sadar dengan tubuhnya yang tidak normal itu kalau ia tidak akan muat. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Akashi merasa sedikit sedih, memikirkan bagaimana nasib temannya tersebut. Diantara semua temannya, Murasakibara lah yang paling patuh dan menurut dengan kata-kata Akashi.

Dan benar saja, setelah sampai diujung lorong, Akashi menemukan pintu dari kawat yang terhubung ke taman.

Melihat situasi diluar sana, mata Akashi menangkap salah satu tamunya yang sedang berjalan pelan dan patah-patah. _Ia pasti sudah terinfeksi virus gila itu._

Akashi menunggu sampai tamu itu menjauh dan-

BRAK!

Ia mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut. Perlahan Akashi keluar diikuti Tetsuki dan Aomine. Mereka mulai berjalan sambil menunduk, mata Akashi mengamati keadaan sekitar, takut-takut mereka diserang tiba-tiba.

Langkah Akashi mendadak terhenti kala melihat salah satu tamunya yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Salah satu tamu tersebut meneriakkan kata 'Tolong' sambil berlari menjauh. Sayangnya, pada akhirnya tamu tersebut tertangkap dan adegan yang Akashi tidak mau lihat mau tak mau terulang lagi. Mengabaikan adegan tersebut, Akashi menyuruh Tetsuki dan Aomine untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, mencari mobil polisi yang katanya ada disekitar taman tersebut dan meminta bantuan.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Mobil polisi yang sedang terparkir dengan pintu yang terbuka dikedua sisinya. Aomine buru-buru mendekat,

"Pak polisi—

Belum sempat Aomine berbicara, muncul sosok pemuda dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Pemuda tersebut menarik dasi Aomine kencang agar mendekat, membuat Aomine tidak bisa bernafas.

Akashi yang melihat adegan tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Dirogohnya kantung yang tersembunyi didalam jasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari dapur. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilauan. Gunting berukuran sedang dengan gagang merah menyala

Secepat mungkin Akashi berlari mendekati Aomine dan langsung meninju pemuda tersebut. Aomine terjatuh, akibat dari dasinya yang ditarik membuat dirinya serasa dicekik. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tetsuki mendekati Aomine dan memeluknya.

Akibat dari tinjuan Akashi yang terbilang kuat tadi, pemuda yang diidentifikasi sudah terkena virus zombie tersebut jatuh dari mobil polisi. Dengan cepat Akashi menduduki tubuh orang tersebut dan menancapkan gunting merahnya kekepala pemuda itu.

Mata Akashi melebar, baru menyadari siapa orang yang berada dibawahnya ini.

Mibuchi Reo—mantan rekan tim basketnya sewaktu SMA dulu. Rambut hitam panjang, bulu matanya lentik, dan sifatnya yang sedikit feminim.

Tapi Mibuchi Reo yang ada dihadapan Akashi sekarang bukanlah Reo yang ia kenal. Matanya yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi hijau, wajahnya dipenuhi darah, mulutnya membuka menutup seakan ingin memakan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Gunting merah Akashi masih menancap didahi Mibuchi, tapi Mibuchi mulai memberontak membuat Akashi sedikit kewalahan.

 _Camkan ini baik-baik, Seijuuro. Orang ini bukan Reo, Reo sudah mati. Tidak perlu ragu atau takut untuk membunuhnya._

Menutup matanya, Akashi menarik nafas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya. Matanya terbuka kembali, memperlihatkan manik mata crimson yang tenang dan berkilau berbahaya.

Akashi mencabut gunting yang tertancap didahi Mibuchi, kemudian dengan cepat menancapkannya kembali. Terus berulang semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"

 _Lagi dan lagi_

"Jangan menggunakan tubuh temanku untuk melakukan hal yang buruk!"

Sampai kepala Mibuchi hancur dan tak berbentuk. Merasakan tidak ada pergerakan, Akashi memperlambat tempo tusukannya sampai akhirnya terhenti.

Akashi berdiri, kemudian berbalik menuju Aomine dan Tetsuki tanpa melihat kembali keadaan temannya yang beberapa detik lalu kepalanya ia aniaya.

 _Setidaknya ini lebih baik, kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Reo._

Akashi tersenyum getir. Guntingnya masih setia ditangannya. Tuxedo putih milik Akashi seketika berubah warna menjadi merah. Ada juga sedikit cipratan darah diwajahnya.

Aomine sudah bangun dan bisa bernafas lega kembali, disampingnya Tetsuki sedang memeluknya erat. Takut melihat Sei-niichannya yang sekarang terlihat seperti monster.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Akashi. Tapi kurasa, kau sedikit menakuti Tetsuki. Kau terlihat seperti seorang psycho sekarang, cocok sekali denganmu." Aomine jujur, warna merah memang selalu cocok dengan Akashi.

Akashi baru menyadari penampilannya sekarang, tidak terlalu perduli. Setidaknya gunting ini sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka khususnya Aomine. Ia menyimpan kembali guntingnya kedalam kantung dalam jasnya.

Akashi mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke pakaian yang ia kenakan, membuat tuxedo yang sudah berwarna merah bertambah merah.

Tangannya ia ulurkan kearah Tetsuki, "Tidak apa." Sebisa mungkin ia mengulas senyum hangatnya.

Tetsuki terlihat ragu, tapi perlahan tangannya mencoba membalas uluran tangan Akashi. Akashi menarik Tetsuki agar bangkit kemudian menggandeng tangannya "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sementara Akashi menenangkan Tetsuki, Aomine mendekat ke mobil polisi dan masuk. Mengambil telepon kemudian berusaha menghubungi nomor polisi pusat, sialnya ia lupa berapa nomornya. Aomine berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Tetsuki sudah tenang. Sekarang mereka harus segera pergi. Mata Akashi mengamati keadaan sekitar. Akashi tidak melihat Aomine yang barusan berada disampingnya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok ganguro tersebut. kemudian mendapati Aomine yang sedang duduk didalam mobil dengan pose rumit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Akashi baru menyadari satu hal.

Jika tadi Reo ada didalam mobil polisi berarti dia sedang..

Ketika orang bodoh seperti Ahomine ini memasang tampang berfikir, percuma saja. Karna sekeras apapun ia berfikir, tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahaya yang ada disampingnya

Mata Akashi menyadari sosok lain yang sedang duduk tepat disamping Aomine. Melepas gandengan tangannya dengan Tetsuki, secepat kilat Akashi mendekati mobil tersebut dan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh besar Aomine keluar dari mobil tersebut. Untungnya tenaga Akashi cukup kuat menarik keluar Aomine, walaupun hasilnya ganguro ini harus berakhir terjerembab mencium tanah.

Setidaknya tepat waktu, karna didetik berikutnya—orang yang tadinya duduk disamping Aomine mencoba untuk menyerangnya, orang itu pasti sudah terinfeksi. Akashi langsung menutup pintu mobil tersebut kasar. Sosok yang berada didalam tersebut memberontak dan tiba-tiba sirine mobil polisi tersebut berbunyi keras. Membuat para zombie yang berada disekitar mereka mendekat.

"Kita harus lari Daiki, sepertinya kita terlalu mengundang banyak perhatian makhluk itu."

Akashi menggendong Tetsuki dan langsung lari, diikuti dengan Aomine yang bangkit dan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ketiganya berlari memasuki taman yang sudah seperti hutan. Gelap, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Dibelakang mereka, zombie mengejar membuat mereka semakin mempercepat lari mereka.

Dan entah kenapa kaki-kaki mereka membawa mereka ke gereja tempat pernikahan Akashi dengan Kuroko.

Mencoba mengendap-ngendap. Mereka perlahan mendekati gereja tersebut tapi ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu gereja, pintu tersebut terkunci.

Akashi mencoba kabur kembali tapi sayangnya zombie sudah mengepung. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuki. Sementara Aomine menggedor-gedor pintu gereja berulang.

Para zombie mulai mendekat, Akashi menyerah. Mengusap pipi Tetsuki yang sudah basah dengan airmata, berniat meminta maaf—

Pintu gereja tersebut mendadak terbuka.

"Cepat masuk!" wanita tua tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam.

Akashi mendorong Tetsuki masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti dirinya dan Aomine.

Wanita tua tersebut menutup pintunya dan langsung menguncinya.

Cukup banyak orang yang bersembunyi didalam sini. Mengamatinya satu persatu, siapa tau diantara orang-orang yang bersembunyi disini ada Kuroko.

 _Tidak ada_

Ruangan ini hanya diisi oleh banyak anak-anak

"Untuk sementara kita aman disini, zombie-zombie tersebut tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam sini."

Itu wanita tua yang membukakan pintu gereja tadi yang berbicara. Kalau tidak salah namanya Haruka Saya. Salah satu teman ibu Akashi.

Berbicara tentang ibunya, bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya diluar sana? Terlebih keadaan kekasihnya?

"Haruka-san, bawalah anak-anak dan pergi dari sini. Ada beberapa mobil angkutan dan bus di lantai basement dibawah gedung resepsi. Berhati-hatilah. Daiki akan mengawasi zombie tersebut. Dan aku harus mencari Tetsuya." Akashi angkat bicara

"Tunggu, Akashi! Kita bahkan tidak tau kalau Tetsu—"

"Diamlah, Daiki! Jangan katakan itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu. Tetsuya masih hidup, aku bisa merasakannya." Kata Akashi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

 _Tetsuya masih hidup. Itu mutlak._

 _"_ _Sei!"_

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Suara ini—suara Tetsuya! tapi dimana?

 _"_ _Seijuuro! Ini aku. Aku tau dimanapun kau berada, kau bisa mendengarku. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."_

Suara itu berasal dari sistem PA gedung tersebut. Akashi tersenyum lega. Tetsuya masih hidup dan baik-baik saja

 _"—_ _aku bersama dengan Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, dan pendeta yang menikahkan kita tadi. Kita bersembunyi dan kita baik-baik saja. aku tau kau juga baik-baik saja, Sei. Karna kau kuat."_

Akashi mengulas senyum lega sekaligus bangga.

 _"—_ _dan juga aku berusaha berbicara denganmu seharian ini. Tapi kita tak banyak memiliki waktu berdua saja. Tapi itu tak masalah, jadi akan kuberitahu kau hal ini.. Aku hamil, kita akan jadi orang tua, Sei!."_

Kembali, mata Akashi melebar. _Tetsuya hamil? Tetsuya-NYA hamil?_

Akashi tak bisa berkata-kata, rasanya senang sekali. tanpa sadar ia tertawa. Aomine merangkulnya dan ikut tertawa senang.

 _"_ _Aku tak sempat bilang dipernikahan. Untuk siapapun yang mendengarkan terutama keluargaku. Asal kalian tau kami tak menikah karna alasan ini. Aku baru tau tadi pagi dirumah dan—"_

Suaranya berhenti.

.

.

.

Chapternya juga berenti :'v

A/N

Makin kesini makin bingung sendiri sama ceritanya~ - entah kenapa makin aneh aja. dan belum lagi utang penjelasan .-.

Gatau, mau dilanjut atau engga .-. sebagai newbie butuh bimbingan ada yang bersedia membantu? *tampangmelas*

Oiya, special thank's to

 **CassieFujho12 dan Flow . L**

juga buat yang fav/follow juga yang menyempatkan diri membaca :')

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: BL, M-PREG, Possible OOC, BLOOD, character death dan membosankan

AkaKuro slight!KiKuro

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Ai no Scenario terinspirasi dari sebuah film horror berjudul REC 3: GENESIS, dengan alur yang sedikit diubah

.

.

.

-Third-

.

.

Akashi mulai panik, tapi mendadak ia ingat kata-kata terakhir kekasihnya.

 _Kita bersembunyi dan kita baik-baik saja_

 _\- Aku hamil.. kita akan jadi orang tua, Sei!_

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Saat seperti ini Akashi sedang mencoba menenangkan fikirannya.

Nafasnya ia hembuskan perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Dimana ruang pengendali suaranya?" ia bertanya, tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, "Aku harus mencari Tetsuya." Katanya lagi dengan mantap

"Lantai 3, bagian utara gedung resepsi." Haruka angkat bicara

Akashi mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian coba kabur sesuai yang kuperintahkan tadi. Dan Daiki.." Ia menatap Aomine tajam, yang ditatap mulai ketakutan.

"Awasi dan jaga mereka." Tatapannya melembut, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Akashi berjalan melewati Aomine, tapi ketika sampai disamping Aomine, Akashi berbisik pelan

 _Aku percaya padamu, lakukan apa yang kau bisa untuk menjaga mereka._

Kemudian berjalan kembali. Berniat memulai pencariannya.

Akashi mengamati keadaan diluar.

Sepi.

Niatnya, Akashi ingin buru-buru keluar kemudian menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Tapi mendadak manik crimsonnya menangkap kilatan logam dari samping pintu.

Sebuah kapak.

Dia sudah punya gunting untuk senjata darurat. Tapi kalau hanya gunting, Akashi rasa tidak akan bisa untuk melawan gerombolan makhluk gila diluar sana.

Akhirnya, diambilnya kapak tersebut, untuk jaga-jaga.

Dan Akashi memulai perjalanannya mencari Tetsuya-nya.

.

.

Kuroko mengamati rekaman CCTV yang tersaji dihadapannya. CCTV yang memperlihatkan keadaan seluruh gedung dari mulai gedung resepsi sampai gereja, bahkan basement bawah tanah juga ada.

Mengamati satu persatu rekaman tersebut, Kuroko mulai menggeram frustasi.

Dimana Seijuuro? Kuroko tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

Semua rekaman tersebut hanya menampakan keadaan disana yang kacau dan tak terkendali.

Orang-orang saling menggigit, darah, daging, dan teriakan orang-orang itu. Membuat Kuroko sedikit bergetar, jijik dan takut.

Pada saat itu ia kebingungan, pegangannya pada Akashi tiba-tiba terlepas akibat orang-orang yang mulai berlari panik. Tubuh Kuroko bahkan sempat terombang-ambing akibat tabrakan dari orang-orang yang panik.

Kuroko tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya jika saja Kise tidak cepat-cepat menariknya menjauh saat kekacauan tersebut terjadi.

Ia bahkan masih memakai gaun pengantin wanitanya dan juga sepatu highheelnya saat Kise menariknya paksa menjauh. Ada Midorima juga yang berlari mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Mereka bersembunyi diruang pengendali suara. Kuroko akhirnya menggunakan sistem PA diruang tersebut untuk mencoba berbicara pada Akashi, walaupun hanya satu arah. Kuroko tau dan yakin, kalau Akashi pasti baik-baik saja, karena kekasihnya tersebut kuat dan absolut.

Kuroko memberitahu Akashi kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia bersama Midorima, Kise dan pendeta yang menikahkan mereka tadi sore, Hiraga Shiro-san. Kuroko juga memberitahu perihal kalau ia sedang _mengandung_ benih cintanya dan Akashi.

Tapi tiba-tiba, speakernya mendadak rusak, suaranya hilang.

Akhirnya Kuroko mencoba mencari Akashi dengan CCTV, siapa tau ia bisa tau keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Ruangan pemantau CCTV tepat berada disamping ruang pengendali suara, hanya dibatasi pintu geser yang transparan

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kuroko tidak bisa menemukan Akashi dimanapun lewat CCTV tersebut. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah

 _Sei.._

 _Seijuuro..._

 _Aku, takut..._

.

.

Kise tidak tahu bagaimana acara pernikahan _sahabat_ nya ini yang tadinya baik-baik saja bisa mendadak berubah menjadi petaka seperti ini.

Awalnya Kise tidak ingin datang, mengingat datang ke pernikahan sahabatnya, orang yang dia sukai diam-diam, akan membuatnya patah hati.

Tapi ia tetap datang, setidaknya Kise tidak ingin mengecewakan teman masa kecilnya, walaupun ia tahu apa konsekuensinya.

Saat mereka mulai mengikat janji pernikahan lalu berciuman didepannya, mendadak hati Kise terasa diremuk, sakit sekali bahkan rasanya sampai ia sulit bernafas.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Kise berusaha memasang tampang cerianya, pura-pura sok kuat diluar padahal didalam ia hancur.

Akashi tau perasaan Kise pada Kuroko. Tentu saja, mengingat Akashi adalah orang yang sok tau, atau memang serba tau?

Hanya saja Kuroko tidak menyadarinya, sahabatnya itu memang tidak peka.

Baguslah, kalau Kuroko tidak tau perasaan dirinya padanya, jika tau apa reaksinya? Kuroko sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya, Akashi. Ia pasti akan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Mengingat ini, terkadang membuat Kise menyesal mengenalkan Kuroko pada Akashi saat mereka masih kuliah dulu.

Kise menepis fikirannya jauh-jauh, ia tidak boleh berfikiran seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir, scenario Tuhan untuknya.

Lihat saja, melihat Kuroko dengan tubuh bergetar dihadapannya, menunjukan wajah yang hampir menangis membuat hati Kise berteriak.

Dipeluknya Kuroko perlahan dari belakang, "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsucchi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku AKAN melindungimu." Berkata tepat ditelinga Kuroko

Tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar semakin lama semakin tenang.

 _Taptaptaptaptap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Suaranya cepat dan tak beraturan

Sepertinya makhluk sejenis zombie diluar sana sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Buru-buru Kise melepas pelukannya pada Kuroko, bergegas menuju pintu ruangan tersebut yang terbuka dan menutupnya.

 _BRAK!_

Zombie tersebut mencoba menerobos paksa, satu tangannya berhasil masuk. Kise makin panik. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu geser pembatas antara ruangan CCTV dan pengendali suara.

"Mereka masuk, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kise-kun?!" Kuroko panik

Kise mencoba mencari cara agar mereka bisa keluar dari ruangan yang terletak dilantai tiga tersebut.

Ada jendela yang cukup besar disana. Kalau ingin keluar itu satu-satunya cara selain melewati pintu.

Kise berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan agar mereka bisa keluar disana disekitar ruangan tersebut. Manik goldnya menemukan tali emergency yang ditutupi kaca.

 _GRRRRRGRRRRR_

Sepertinya zombie diluar sana sudah berhasil menerobos

PRANG!

Kise berhasil memecahkan kaca tersebut menggunakan kursi.

Ditariknya tali tersebut secepat kilat keluar jendela, "Tetsucchi, Midorimacchi, Hiraga-san! Cepat lewat sini!"

Satu persatu mereka turun perlahan, Kuroko sedikit kesulitan mengingat ia masih memakai higheel, tapi dengan dibantu Kise akhirnya Kuroko berhasil turun dengan selamat.

Terdengar suara petir, juga sesekali kilat terlihat. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

.

.

Sepertinya akan turun hujan, fikir Akashi.

Beberapa saat lalu terdengar bunyi petir diikuti kilat.

Akashi Seijuuro sekarang berada tepat didepan gedung bagian utara, sambil bersembunyi.

Tangannya menggenggam erat kapak yang ia bawa tadi, takut-takut ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Ruangannya ada disana, dilantai tiga tepatnya.

 _Tunggu aku, sayang. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

Dan dengan langkah mantap, Akashi mendekati gedung tersebut

Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kilat terlihat kembali, menunjukan dengan jelas tiga zombie yang berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya lapar.

Kemudian mendadak hujan turun dengan derasnya. Akashi mengeratkan genggaman kapaknya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Berani sekali makhluk hina ini mengahalangi jalannya, siap-siap saja menerima akibatnya.

.

.

Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Hiraga berlari ditengah hujan deras, menghindari kejaran para Zombie.

Make up diwajah Kuroko berantakan, ada lingkaran hitam dibagian matanya, wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Mereka mendadak berhenti. Tepat di tengah taman.

"Tetsucchi, kau tunggu sini, aku dan yang lain mengecek keadaan didepan sana. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya bergetar, matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar taman.

Kilat muncul kembali, disertai petir yang menyambar.

Manik biru muda membulat syok, menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya dihadapannya sedang menatapnya lapar

"-!"

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

A/N:

Entah kenapa mendadak mood lagi baik, jadi otak ga macet :'v

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, karna saya hanyalah seorang pemula :v

sibuk prakerin, jadi chapter selanjutnya kayaknya ngaret, belum diketik plus ada kendala dalam ngatur alurnya :'v

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview, fav/follow, juga para pembaca

Balasan review::

 **dwinurgalifah9** : sudah :) bukan kok, Authornya aja gapernah nonton HOTD -_-"? Ini terinspirasi dari film REC 3: Genesis. Tonton deh filmnya, alurnya sama kok Cuma sedikit diubah~ _

 **CassieFujho12** : Aaa~ kalau udah baca pasti tau kenapa _ terimakasih sudah repiew

 **Guest** : Sudah :) terimakasih sudah mau mampir, Guest-san '-'/

 **nyancatfangirl** : kalau dimatiin dari awal ceritanya selesai dong ._, ohoho~ terimaksih sudah mampir

 **Aka to Kuro** : Ah iya nih, terimakasih sudah mau mampir nee~ ^_^

 **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi** : sudah :) terimakasih sudah mau mampir~

 **Tetsuya Ran** : terimaksih sudah mau suka, padahal ini ceritanya tidak jelas _ terimakasih sudah mau mampir, yoroshiku mo~ ^^

See u next chapter ^^

Review, onegai? ._.


	4. FINAL

_I Love You._

 _Today i give myself to you in marriage._

 _I promise to encourage you and inspire you._

 _To laugh with you, to comfort you In times of sorrow and struggle._

 _I promise to love you in good time and in bad time._

 _When life seems easy, and when it seems hard, When our love is simple and when it is an effort._

 _I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard._

 _These thing i give to you today and all the day of our life._

 _-Seijuuro to Tetsuya-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI NO SCENARIO: WEDDING DISASTER (FINAL CHAPTER)**

 **Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, i don't own anything**

Rated M (disini baru diberlakukan ratednya :3)

Selamat membaca :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berantakan. Kacau. dan Merah.

Hanya itu yang Akashi lihat diruangan ini. Sepertinya Akashi telat.

Kalau saja zombie sialan tadi tidak menghalangi jalannya, pasti ia bisa lebih cepat kemari.

Mengatasi tiga zombie sekaligus memang tidak mudah, bahkan untuk seorang Akashi ia mengaku kesulitan lantaran mereka menyerang bersamaan.

Tapi, karena Ia Akashi, tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa mengatasinya.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akashi bahkan tidak tau bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya. Zombi-zombi tersebut pasti menerobos masuk saat mereka sedang bersembunyi disini, bisa dilihat dari pintu yang hancur dan bercak-bercak merah disana.

Kedua manik crimsonnya teralihkan perhatiannya oleh monitor dari kamera CCTV yang tersusun disana. Akashi mendekat, mengamati satu persatu kamera tersebut, siapa tau ia bisa menangkap keberadaan Tetsuya-nya.

Tapi dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, sulit juga. Ditambah diluar sedang hujan deras.

Persetan, yang penting Akashi harus mencobanya dulu.

Akashi menajamkan matanya, mulai mencari. Matanya terhenti pada rekaman CCTV yang menampilkan basement bawah tanah. Akashi dapat melihat Aomine, Haruka dan segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju sebuah bus dengan Aomine yang memimpin, ada pistol ditangannya.

Perlahan Aomine membuka pintu bus kemudian memberi aba-aba agar anak-anak segera masuk.

Sayangnya, mendadak muncul segerombolan zombi yang datang dari berbagai arah. Mesin bus mulai dinyalakan, sementara Aomine masih diluar menembaki satu persatu zombi yang mulai mendekat.

Aomine masuk, berdiri dipintu.

Bodohnya, mereka tidak langsung menutup pintu belakang dan depan bus tersebut.

para Zombie mulai mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit berlari, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berhasil menahan pintu yang sedang menutup perlahan.

Akashi meringis, teriakan anak-anak dapat terdengar jelas, kamera CCTV menampilkan para zombi yang berhasil masuk. Kemudian mendadak kamera tersebut mati. Akashi sudah tau kelanjutannya, tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi, Akashi tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Akashi menatap nanar layar monitor CCTV yang mati. kemudian matanya sedikit membulat.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Perlahan Akashi mengambil kapaknya kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya. Secepat kilat, Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menghujankan kapak tersebut yang berhasil mengenai kepala zombi tersebut.

Zombi itu tumbang, masih dengan kapak yang tersangkut dikepalanya, sementara Akashi berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko mundur perlahan, masih dengan keadaan shock.

"O-o..kaa-san?" lidahnya kelu, tapi satu kata berhasil lolos dari bibirnya

Surai biru mudanya yang berantakan, matanya yang tadinya berwarna sama sepertinya, biru muda sekarang memutih, menatapnya seakan ada santapan lezat dihadapannya.

Itu tidak mungkin Okaa-sannya kan? Okaa-sannya memiliki mata yang hangat, tidak tajam dan berbahaya seperti itu.

 **"** **ARRRGGHHHH..."**

Ia mulai berlari menghampiri Kuroko, sementara Kuroko masih _stuck_ ditempat.

Ketika makhluk tersebut sampai tepat dihadapan Kuroko.

 **DOR!**

Terdengar suara tembakan, diikuti dengan wanita dihadapan Kuroko yang tumbang. Kuroko bisa melihat Midorima yang tadinya berada dalam posisi menembak sekarang menurunkan tangannya.

"O-OKAA-SAN!" Kuroko menjerit, berjongkok memeluk tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri dengan erat.

Kise berlari menghampiri Kuroko, "Maaf, Tetsucchi.. kita harus meninggalkannya, harus pergi.." - sedikit menyesal.

"Dia ibuku, Kise-kun.." lirih Kuroko yang masih menangis.

"Dia bukan Ibumu lagi, Tetsucchi." Kise berusaha membujuk, beberapa zombi yang mulai datang mendekati mereka. "Ayolah, Tetsucchi.. mereka datang, kita harus pergi!" pada akhirnya, Kise menarik paksa Kuroko.

Sementara zombi mengejar mereka, Midorima dibelakang menembaki satu persatu zombi tersebut dengan lucky itemnya.

Salah satu zombi berhasil menangkap Midorima. Midorima terjatuh. Ada zombi yang menindihnya diatas.

"Midorima-kun!" "Midorimacchi!".

Teriak Kuroko dan Kise berbarengan.

"Lari Kise, bawa Kuroko pergi, cepat!" teriak Midorima, masih berusaha menghindari zombi yang sedari tadi ingin menggigitnya.

"T-tapi.."

"CEPAT BODOH!" Midorima berteriak tidak sabaran.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Kise menarik kembali Kuroko menjauh.

Meninggalkan Midorima yang sedang tersenyum tipis dibelakangnya.

.

.

Dari awal perasaan Midorima memang sudah tidak enak, hari ini, entah kenapa.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat ia mendengarkan OHA-ASA, ia berkata _"Cancer berada pada urutan paling bawah hari ini, ada baiknya jangan kemana-mana. Berdiam diri dirumah lebih baik. Lucky item hari ini adalah sebuah pistol."_

Mungkin seharusnya Midorima menuruti perkataan Oha-Asa, tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Tapi hari ini adalah hari penting kedua teman baiknya, pernikahan mereka.

Jadi dengan hati yang bimbang, Midorima datang ke pernikahan tersebut.

Dan kemudian semua ini dimulai. Oha-Asa memang selalu benar.

Mungkin ini takdirnya, ditempat seperti ini, merenggang nyawa digigit oleh makhluk dihadapannya ini, membayangkannya saja membuat tubuh Midorima bergetar.

Jika selama ini ia selalu bergantung pada Oha-Asa untuk segala-galanya, sekarang untuk yang terakhir biarkan Midorima yang menentukan hidupnya, ia ingin mati dengan cara yang bagaimana.

Satu tangannya menghalangi zombi yang sedang berusaha menggigitnya, sementara tangan satunya, menggenggam erat revolver kemudian mengarahkannya moncong revolver tersebut ke kepalanya

Mati bunuh diri lebih baik daripada mati karna digigit kemudian menjadi seperti mereka.

Midorima menarik pelatuknya,

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan. satu tangan yang tadinya sedang memegang pistol tumbang, dua manik jade menutup perlahan.

 _Owari_

.

.

Akashi berdiri tepat di aula utama, tempat pesta berlangsung tadi sore.

Keadaannya kacau.

Akashi melangkah masuk perlahan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Ia mendekati sebuah speaker, tempat pengatur lagu, kemudian menyalakannya.

Terdengar alunan musik yang digunakan saat pesta dansa tadi.

Akashi sedang mencoba memberi tanda, tanda kalau ia masih ada. Disini, mencari Kuroko.

.

.

Kise menarik Kuroko menjauh, mengajaknya masuk ke pintu yang tadi ia temukan dengan Midorima.

Hiraga, pendeta yang menikahkan Kuroko dan Akashi tadi memutuskan untuk pergi dan berpisah, ia bilang ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Pintu tersebut menghubungkan mereka berdua kedalam basement bawah tanah, Kise masih saja menarik Kuroko menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap disana, menuju tempat parkir mobil. Niatnya Kise ingin membawa Kuroko cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Berhenti!" kuroko berteriak

Mendadak Kise menghentikan larinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsucchi? Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!'

"Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa Sei!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kita harus cepat pergi Tetsu—

"Jangan mengatakan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" suaranya meninggi.

Kise terdiam, kaget. Baru kali ini Kuroko membentaknya.

ia berusaha membuka suara, "Dengar, Tetsucchi.. kalau Akashicchi masih hidup ia pasti memberi tanda supaya kita tahu."

Kuroko hanya diam sambil menunduk.

Kise memeluknya mencoba menenangkan, "Maaf.. maafkan aku, Tetsucchi.."

Kuroko membalas pelukan Kise, ia menenggalamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kise.

Mendadak suara alunan musik dansa masuk kedalam gendang telinga mereka, Kuroko melepas pelukannya dari Kise.

"I-itu! Itu pasti Sei, itu tandanya!" kata Kuroko, "Dia ada di Aula!"

"Tidak, kita tidak tau kalau itu dia."

"Tapi Kise-kun bilang jika dia masih hidup, dia akan memberi tanda, kan? inilah tandanya!" Kuroko menatap Kise tajam

Yang ditatap hanya diam, Kise memang bilang seperti itu, tapi kan..

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpa Sei!" Kuroko berujar kembali, masih kukuh.

Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Kise, mengambil sesuatu dibelakang Kise.

Ada gergaji mesin yang tergeletak disana, Kuroko mengambilnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kakinya.

Kuroko mencoba menyalakan mesinnya, gergaji tersebut berputar cepat dan kencang, mengeluarkan asap.

"Kise-kun, tolong pegang gaunku."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Lakukan saja, Kise-kun!"

Kise menurutinya. Dengan sekali ayunan, gergaji ditangan Kuroko memotong gaun panjang miliknya sampai tersisa sebatas paha.

Kise menelan ludah, memperhatikan paha mulus nan putih milik sahabatnya.

Kuroko menurunkan kembali kakinya, "Sekarang buatlah keputusanmu, kise-kun. Tapi aku tau harus pergi kemana."

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan Kise, dengan tangan yang memegang gergaji mesin.

.

.

Akashi masuk kedapur tempat persembunyian awalnya tadi. Mendapati Murasakibara Atsushi yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk membelakanginya.

"Atsushi?"

Akashi mendekat, setelah dihadapannya, Akashi dapat melihat luka bekas benda tajam dan gigitan yang masih baru. Darahnya pun masih menetes.

Tubuh raksasa Murasakibara tumbang, dibelakangnya muncul seseorang yang Akashi kenal, sedang menatapnya sambil tertawa tidak waras.

Dia yang memulai segalanya,

"Kotaro.." Akashi mendesis. Ia mundur perlahan sementara Hayama malah semakin mendekatinya.

Akashi terpojok di dinding, tangannya memegang pisau dapur berukuran lumayan besar sambil mengacungkannya kearah Hayama. Sementara Hayama hanya tertawa sambil memandangi pisau tersebut seakan itu hanya mainan.

Hayama maju berniat menyerang tapi kemudian Akashi menusukkan pisau tersebut ke perut Hayama. Hayama mundur selangkah, memandangi perutnya yang tertanam pisau, tertawa kemudian menyerang Akashi kembali.

Akashi menahan tubuh Hayama, beruntungnya tubuh mereka tidak terlalu berbeda, lain cerita kalau Nebuya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, Akashi pasti akan langsung K.O ditempat.

Akashi membalik keadaan, ia menekan tubuh Kotaro diantara rak-rak piring, piring-piring pun berjatuhan.

Kotaro berhasil menekan tubuh Akashi di rak-rak piring kembali. Satu tangan Akashi menahan kepala Kotaro agar tidak mendekat, yang satu lagi sibuk meraba-raba rak piring dibelakangnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Tangannya menemukan sebuah botol kaca kosong, Akashi kemudian memukul kepala Kotaro dengan botol yang ia temukan hingga botol tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Kemudian Akashi mendorong tubuh Hayama terus kebelakang hingga jatuh menghantam meja kemudian berguling dilantai.

Reflek Hayama lumayan bagus, ia langsung bangkit dan menyerang Akashi kembali, membuatnya kewalahan.

Berusaha menggigit dengan Akashi yang lagi-lagi melawan. Hayama mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga terlungkup dimeja.

Ada sebuah Hand blender dihadapan Akashi, ia mengambilnya. Hayama mulai menyerang dari belakang tapi Akashi berhasil menghindar. Akashi menyalakan Hand blender ditangannya dengan kekuatan maksimum, mixer tersebut berputar kencang.

Hayama memandang Hand blender tersebut dengan tatapan horror. Kemudian Akashi memasukkan Hand blender tersebut ke mulut Hayama, menekannya kuat.

Hand blender tersebut bergetar, mengaduk-aduk isi mulut Hayama. Akashi semakin menekan mixer tersebut hingga beberapa detik.

Dirasa cukup Akashi melepasnya. Hayama jatuh, sementara Akashi mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak rak piring, kemudian merosot duduk.

.

.

Kuroko dan Kise berjalan semakin cepat, menelusuri lorong bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab.

Dibelakang mereka terlihat beberapa bayangan yang mulai mendekat.

"Tetsucchi kita harus segera pergi!" Kise berucap, berjalan sendiri.

Sementara Kuroko diam memandang lorong dibelakangnya, "Tidak akan."

Kuroko menarik tali pada gergaji mesin tersebut, mencoba menyalakannya tapi tak kunjung berputar.

"Ini hariku!" Kuroko berteriak, "jangan seenaknya menghancurkannya!" kemudian ia berlari mendekati tiga zombie yang juga mendekatinya.

Kuroko menendang salah satu zombie tersebut hingga jatuh, kemudian melayangkan gergaji mesinnya pada zombie yang lain hingga terjatuh.

Zombi yang satu lagi memeluk Kuroko hingga terjatuh. Tapi kemudian Kuroko menindihnya, menempatkan gergaji mesin ditengah-tengah kepalanya sambil berusaha menyalakannya. Zombi dibawah Kuroko semakin menggeliat. Akhirnya gergaji mesinnya berputar.

Kuroko memotong kepala zombi itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

Satu zombi mendekati Kuroko, Kuroko menarik gergaji mesinnya yang masih menyangkut dikepala zombi yang ia tindih. Mencoba mencabutnya tapi tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya kuroko menendang kembali Zombi tersebut, bersyukur ia masih memakai higheelnya.

satu zombi lagi sedang menggigit Kise, zombi tersebut kemudian mendekati Kuroko.

Kuroko mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya yang masih berputar tepat kearah perut zombi yang menyerangnya. Anehnya, zombi ini masih saja bergerak, malah semakin liar.

"AAAAARGHHH..."

Kuroko menarik keatas gergaji mesinnya yang masih tertanam diperut zombi, membuat tubuh zombi tersebut terbelah menjadi dua.

Darah terciprat, mengotori wajah dan tubuh Kuroko. Bahkan gaun putihnya sekarang banyak terdapat noda merah.

Kuroko mengatur pace nafasnya yang memburu, memandang sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang darah dilehernya.

Kise sudah digigit.

"Ki-kise-kun?"

Kise berjalan lunglai kemudian jatuh terduduk bersandar pada tembok.

Kuroko menghampirinya.

"T-Tetsucchi.. K-kena..pa r-rasanya an..neh s-se sekali.." Kise berkata terbata-bata dengan tubuh yang mulai menunjukan gejala kejang-kejang.

Kuroko baru ingin mendekat.

"J-JA..NGAN M-ME..MENDEKAT!"

Pergerakan Kuroko seketika terhenti.

"Kise-kun, T-tapi.."

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Tet..succhi.." Kise berusaha tersenyum. Manik goldnya memandang gergaji mesin yang masih berputar ditangan Kuroko, "G-gunakkan i-itu.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bu..bunuh aku. P-po..potong ke-kepala..ku d-dengan ger..gaji i-itu.."

"Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"T-tidak apa, Tet..succhi.." "P-potong k-kepa..laku k-kemudian p-pergi ca..ri Ak..kashicchi.."

"Aku tidak mungkin tega memotong kepala sahabatku—

"L-Lakukan saja, T-Tetsucchi!" Kise membentak.

Sendiri

"K-kau t-tega mem..biarkan a-ku mati d-dalam k..keadaanku yang s-seperti i-ini.." "j-jika aku b-boleh me..milih. aku le-bih suka mati se-sebagai manusia, a-apalagi d-di tangan T-tetsucchi.." Kise tertawa hambar dengan leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Mencoba menghibur diri.

"Tidak lucu, Kise-kun.." manik aquamarine Kuroko mulai berkaca-kaca.

"J-jangan menangis Tetsucchi. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, kemudian pergi cari Akashi."

"Akh! C-CEPAT Tetsucchi.."

Tubuh Kise bergetar hebat, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mulai hilang dari tubuhnya.

Itu pasti hidupnya dan fikirannya.

Kuroko menunduk, poni panjangnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kuroko mengangkat gergaji mesinnya keatas,

"S-Sayonara.." suara Kuroko bergetar

"Sayonara.. Tetsucchi...

 _"_ _-watashi, zutto Tetsucchi ni Aishite.."_

Kuroko dapat mendengar bisikan suara Kise sebelum gergaji mesin memotong kepala Kise, membuat kepalanya terpental jauh.

"Aku tau, K-kise-kun.. beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Kuroko jatuh terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terlihat sungai kecil yang mengalir dikedua pipi Kuroko.

Tentu saja, Kuroko tau, sebagai laki-laki Kuroko cukup peka dengan tingkah Kise, apalagi hobinya mengobservasi orang.

Kise menyukainya, jauh sebelum ia bertemu Seijuuro, dan Kuroko tau itu.

.

.

Kuroko berlari sementara dibelakangnya ada beberapa zombi yang mengejarnya.

Tiga.. lima.. Tujuh!

Ada tujuh zombi dibelakangnya.

Kuroko mempercepat larinya, sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan makhluk tersebut.

 _Bisakah kalian memberi waktuku untuk beristirahat?_

 _"_ _Tetsuya!"_

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya barusan ia mendengar suara Seijuuro. tapi dimana?

 _"_ _Tetsuya! Aku disini, diatas sini!"_

Kepalanya ia dongakkan. Diatas sana, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Akashi dibalik lubang-lubang kecil.

"Sei?! Seijuuro!"

 _"_ _Aku disini, Tetsuya! Naiklah, ada tangga disana!"_

Kuroko membuang gergaji mesin ditangannya. Menarik tali yang kebetulan ada diatasnya.

Ketika ditarik, muncul tangga yang turun didepan Kuroko

"Aku datang, Sei!" buru-buru Kuroko menaiki tangga. Ketika sampai diatas, tangannya ia selipkan diantara celah-celah lubang tersebut. Berusaha menyentuh Akashi.

Begitupun dengan Akashi. Ketika tangan mereka menyentuh, mereka saling mencoba menggenggam, walaupun sulit karena terhalangi.

 _"_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko mengangguk.

 _"_ _Syukurlah.. aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

"Aku juga. Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi, kan, Sei?"

 _"_ _Tentu saja, tidak akan. Dan kita akan jadi orang tua, Tetsuya.."_

Akashi tersenyum lembut.

 **ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH**

Terdengar suara auman dari luar. Akashi menatap pintu dapur horror.

Diluar sana, para zombie mulai mendekat menuju dapur, dengan langkah yang terpatah-patah.

"Tetsuya, ada obeng yang terjatuh dibawah sana, kau harus mencarinya!"

Kuroko memandang kebawah, kemudian menatap Akashi kembali sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Sampai dibawah, ia merangkak, meraba-raba tanah, mencari obeng yang Akashi maksud.

"Aku yakin ada disana, kau harus menemukannya, Tetsuya!"

Menangkap kilatan logam, Kuroko buru-buru mengambil benda itu.

Obeng yang Akashi maksud.

"Aku menemukannya, Seijuuro!"

"Bagus, sekarang bawa obeng itu kemari. Cepat!"

Menempatkan obeng tersebut dimulutnya, Kuroko mulai naik kembali, buru-buru menyerahkan obeng itu pada Akashi.

Tangan Akashi mulai memutar baut yang ada disekitar lubang itu, secepat yang ia bisa.

Sementara dibawah, zombie yang tadi mengejar Kuroko mulai mendekat dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Sei cepat!"

Akashi tau ia harus cepat, tangannya juga sudah bekerja secepat mungkin.

"AKH!"

Kuroko mengerang, salah satu zombie berhasil mencengkram kaki kirinyanya kemudian menarik Kuroko kuat. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangga disana.

"Seijuuro cepat!"

"LEPASKAN DIA, SIAL!" Akashi mengutuk.

Zombie dibawah semakin menariknya kuat.

Mengatur nafasnya agar tenang, Kuroko memfokuskan kekuatan pada kaki kanannya, kemudian dengan berbekal kekuatan yang tersisa kaki kanannya dengan cepat menendang zombie tersebut.

Beruntung Kuroko menggunakan higheel.

Karena mata dari higheelnya sempat menancap dimata zombie tersebut.

Akashi berhasil membuka pintu lubangnya, buru-buru ia lempar pintu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya sejak tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik Kuroko keatas.

Dengan hati-hati, Akashi meraba pipi, leher, tubuh Tetsuya. Memeriksa bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei.."

"Ya, aku tau kau baik-baik saja.."

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akashi, "Apa maksud semua ini, Sei?"

 **ARGGHHHH**

Suara zombie kembali terdengar. Kali ini mereka mulai masuk melewati pintu dapur yang sudah rusak.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sei?!"

"Aku tadi keluar lewat sini—

Akashi menarik Tetsuya berniat melarikan diri lewat lubang tempat pelariannya dengan Aomine dan Tetsuki tadi.

Akashi mengerem mendadak, ketika melihat ada zombie yang keluar dari sana.

Oke sekarang mereka terkepung. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk kabur.

 _Mungkin ini akhirnya._

Menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, Akashi berbisik, "Kau akan jadi ibu yang luar biasa, Tetsuya.." –dengan putus asa.

"S-sei?"

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Kuroko kemudian mengecupnya, "Aku mencintaimu.."

 _'_ _gelap itu ia beri nama malam. Mereka bertemu, jadilah petang dan jadilah pagi. Itulah hari pertama—'_

Lantunan doa dapat terdengar. Dan entah mengapa zombie yang tadinya mendekati mereka berhenti. Mereka berdiri mematung sambil bergetar, wajahnya menatap keatas.

"Mereka berhenti, kenapa mereka berhenti?" Akashi mengamati satu-persatu zombi disekelilingnya.

 _Hiraga-san? mungkinkah?!_

Jadi ini maksud Hiraga memisahkan diri. Mencoba setidaknya menghentikan zombie-zombie ini sampai bantuan datang.

"Aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting kita harus segera pergi."

Menarik tangan Kuroko, Akashi melewati para zombie yang sedang _stuck_ ditempat, hati-hati. Tidak lupa ia mengambil pedang panjang yang dipakai untuk memotong kue saat pesta untuk senjatanya.

Sampai di Aula utama. Semua zombie disana dalam keadaan sama— _stuck._

Kemudian Akashi dan Tetsuya berjalan perlahan melewati zombie-zombie itu dengan hati-hati menuju pintu keluar.

Keadaan sama terjadi diluar. Diluar sudah pagi.

Sesekali Kuroko berhenti sambil mengamati wajah para zombie yang sedang _stuck_ itu _,_ menyadari sesuatu. "Mereka semua.. keluarga dan teman-teman kita."

Tapi kemudian Akashi menariknya sambil menggeleng, "Tidak lagi, mereka bukan keluarga kita lagi, Tetsuya." - Memberi pengertian.

Masih dengan langkah gontai, Kuroko berjalan mengikuti Akashi dibelakang, sampai—

 **RRRRGGGHHH**

"AAAKKHHH.."

Kuroko menjerit, ada yang menyerangnya dan berhasil menggigit tangannya.

Reflek Akashi berbalik dan langsung menghunuskan pedang yang ia bawa tadi tepat dijantungnya ke orang yang menyerang Kuroko.

Itu kakeknya. Kakeknya memang tuli karena sudah terlalu tua, untuk mendengarpun ia harus menggunakan alat bantu pendengar.

"Terkutuklah kakekku dan telinganya yang tuli!" Akashi merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Akashi memandang Tetsuya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Yang dipandang sedang meratapi tangannya yang terkena gigitan cukup dalam.

"Pedangnya.." Kuroko berbalik memandang Akashi, "Ambil pedangnya, Seijuuro!"

Akashi masih diam, tidak mengerti apa maksud Kuroko.

Kemudian Kuroko merentangkan tangannya yang terkena gigitan ke bebatuan didekat sana, "Ambillah, Seijuuro."

Barulah Akashi mengerti.

"Tidak!"

"Cepatlah, Sei! Tidak apa-apa. tidak usah takut, aku baik-baik saja."

Sekalipun Kuroko berkata seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Seijuuro tega memotong tangan kekasihnya sendiri? Terlebih kekasihnya itu sedang hamil.

"Lakukan saja, Seijuuro." Pinta Kuroko dengan tatapan memohon.

Jika Akashi tidak melakukannya, Tetsuya akan benar-benar mati dan berubah menjadi zombie. Tapi jika ia melakukannya..

Akashi mulai mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"LAKUKAN!" Tidak ada ketakutan dimata Kuroko.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Akashi mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat—

"AKH!"

Membelah lengan Kuroko. Darah terciprat kemana-mana.

"AAAAKKKHHH.."

Kuroko menjerit kesakitan.

memandangi tangannya yang kini sudah lenyap, kemudian berganti menatap Seijuuro. "B-Bagus se..sekali, S-sei.."- dengan suara yang bergetar.

Cepat-cepat Akashi mengambil sapu tangan disakunya kemudian mengikat lengan Kuroko agar darah dilengannya berhenti keluar.

"Kau akan jadi seorang ayah yang mengagumkan.." Katanya lagi dengan suara yang lemah.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Tetsuya." Akashi melepas jasnya kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh Kuroko.

Membantunya berdiri, Akashi membopong tubuh Kuroko yang masih lemah menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Gerbang itu kini ditutupi oleh kain putih. Kuroko mendekat ke gerbang, memandang keluar. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berpakaian tertutup diluar sana.

"Ada orang diluar sana, Se—

 **UHUK!**

Akashi menoleh.

 **UHUK! UHUK!**

Kuroko memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Akashi mendekat, memandangi istrinya dari bawah sampai atas. Kemudian pandangannya terhenti dimanik aquamarine Tetsuya yang kini terlihat redup.

Tidak.. ini bohong kan?

Kuroko membeku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Virusnya sudah menyebar secepat itu, Sekalipun Akashi sudah memotong tangannya..

Kemudian dapat terlihat tubuhnya bergetar, Akashi mendekatinya.

 _Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan takdir mempermainkanku lebih jauh lagi._

 _'_ _\- Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi kan, Sei?'_

 _'_ _Ya, tidak akan—'_

Akashi menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style, membawa tubuh mungilnya keluar melewati gerbang

 _"_ _Tetap didalam dan jangan keluar!"_

Mengabaikannya, Akashi memilih untuk terus keluar.

 _"_ _Tetap didalam. Kuulangi—jangan keluar."_

Mereka pikir mereka siapa berani memerintah Akashi dengan seenaknya? Lalu mereka fikir Akashi akan menuruti apa yang mereka katakan. Tidak.

Akashi disambut oleh orang-orang berpakaian aneh yang mengerubunginya. Membentuk formasi setengah lingkaran. Ditangan mereka terdapat sebuah pistol berukuran sedang, mengacungkan senjata itu kearahnya.

"Dia sudah terinfeksi. Letakan dibawah."

 _Apa dia bilang?_

"Kuulangi, letakkan dia dibawah. Menjauhlah!"

 _Aku menolak._

Akashi bungkam. Memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang bergetar, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

 _Aku akan berada disisimu. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi._

 _Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, Tetsuya?_

 _Tuhan memang kejam, membuat scenario cinta kita jadi semengerikan ini._

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kuroko, kemudian melumatnya perlahan.

 _Tapi tidak apa, mungkin bukan didunia yang seperti ini kita bisa bersatu._

Mata Kuroko yang mulai menutup tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Menampilkan manik mata yang sepenuhnya memutih, tidak biru lagi.

Dalam ciumannya, Kuroko menggigit lidah Akashi kemudian menariknya hingga lepas.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Turun dari gendongan Akashi, Kuroko berteriak. Disampingnya Akashi juga menjerit kesakitan.

Darah berceceran dari mulutnya.

 **DOR!**

Satu tembakan.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!-**

Terdengar beberapa kali tembakan yang ditujukan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko, saking banyaknya sampai tubuh mereka akhirnya terpental keaspal jalanan.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, Akashi berusaha menggapai—menggenggam tangan milik Kuroko yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya, tepat disampingnya.

 _Jadi jangan takut, Tetsuya. Kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan bila itu keneraka sekalipun. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

OWARI~

.

.

.

Akhirnya yang ini selesai~ senangnya _

Tapi.. sepertinya fail ._. Ahh, biarkan. lagi pusing mikirin kerja sama ujian jadi ga fokus :(( (atau terlalu dipaksakan?) :'

Tapi memang beginilah. Makanya biar dapet feelnya tonton film REC 3: GENESIS

Alurnya sama persis loh, Cuma ada adegan yang di hilangkan. Walaupun ada juga yang ditambahkan.

Cuma berhati-hati aja karena ini film gore real action, bagi yang takut sama darah .-.

Terimakasih untuk reader-tachi yang sudah mereview, fav/follow 3 jejak dari kalian sangat berharga :"

Akhir kata, boleh kan tinggalkan utk Ai no Scenario untuk yang terakhir kali? ._.


End file.
